En casa
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Rachel Berry cumplio su sueño de triunfar en broadway pero aun siente que su vida esta vacia, que es lo que le falta?


_**En casa**_

Au: Bueno en este fic se cumple mi mayor deseo, es decir, que Finn esta vivo, solo para aclararlo

Ahh y Rachel se graduo de NYADA a los 23 años y han pasado cinco años desde entonces.

* * *

-y los nominados del premio Tony en la categoría de mejor actriz de un musical son…Harmony, en el papel de Elphaba de "Wicked", Lea Rickman en el papel de Jasmin en "Aladin", Sea Token como Roxie Hart en "Chicago" y Rachel Berry como Fanny Brice en "Funny Girl"

Todos en el Winter Garden Theatre comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Rachel sonreía y recibia felicitaciones y abrazos.

Mas tarde Rachel salía del teatro feliz por la nominación.

-adios Rachel, y felicidades de nuevo por tu nominacion –le dijo Mike Chang, cuando estaba en el estacionamiento del teatro donde ensayaba West Side Story y donde el era bailarin, la cual protagonizaba con el esposo de su mejor amigo, Blaine Anderson-Hummel y no era la primera vez que coprotagonizaba un musical con el

De hecho cuando aparecieron juntos en La bella y la bestia, el primer musical juntos en broadway cuatro años antes, muchos rumores surgieron acerca de su relación fuera del escenario, pero estos se acabaron en una entrevista, cuando Blaine afirmo que era gay y que se casaria a finales del mes con el protagonista del Fantasma de la Opera, Kurt Hummel y que si tenia una buena compenetración era porque habían sido compañeros y amigos desde la preparatoria y ya habían actuado juntos antes.

Después de eso solo habían dicho que tenían una excelente química.

-hasta mañana Mike –dijo Rachel con una sonrisa –y gracias, me saludas a Tina

-claro…

Rachel condujo por las calles atestadas hasta su departamento de Manhattan.

En un semáforo entro a su buzon de voz y puso el altavoz.

-_usted tiene 8 nuevos mensajes –decia la monótona voz de la contestadora._

-wow…soy popular –dijo ella mientras seguía conduciendo.

-_primer mensaje: Rachel, somos tus padres! Felicidades por tu nominación! Estamos planeando visitarte, pero aun no tenemos un día en especifico, sabemos que ganaras el premio!_

-gracias papas –dijo Rachel sonriendo

_-segundo mensaje: Rachel, soy Mercedes, primero que nada, felicidades por tu nominación, y segundo, quería invitarte a mi fiesta en el Bar Ava Lounge, el sábado para festejar mi grammy, no faltes, la mayoría ya confirmaron_

-por supuesto que ire

_-tercer mensaje: Rachel, soy Will Schuester, felicidades por tu nominación, se que ganaras, estoy muy orgulloso, Emma y yo iremos el sábado a la fiesta de Mercedes y te felicitaremos, hasta entonces._

-gracias Sr. Schue.

_-cuarto mensaje: Rachel, habla Kurt para dos cosas, la primera, felicidades por tu nominación, ya te felicitare mañana cuando vaya a comer con Blaine, ahora, también para saber que vestido usaras en la fiesta de Mercedes, porque acabo de terminar uno excelente que es de tu talla, nos ponemos de acuerdo mañana, adiós_

-claro que si Kurt.

_-quinto mensaje: Rachel, soy Quinn, te llamo para felicitarte, te veo el sábado en la fiesta, adiós._

_-sexto mensaje: Rachel, habla santana, si fueras otra persona querria enterrarte el tacon de mi zapato en lo mas profundo de tu ojo pero como eres tu te felicito por la nominación, Brittany te manda saludos, te vemos el sábado. _

-gracias –dijo Rachel sonriendo, ni siquiera al haberse casado con brittany había cambiado.

_-septimo mensaje: hola, soy Tina, felicidades Berry por tu nominación, aunque no ganes ya es un gran avance, aunque desearía haber sido yo, bueno, te vere el sábado en lo de Mercedes. Adiós._

Rachel solo negó divertida

_-octavo mensaje: Rachel, soy Sam, felicidades por tu nominación, te veo el sábado, que la fuerza te acompañe…de star wars_

Rachel rio divertida, había cambiado un poco cuando se caso con Mercedes pero seguía siendo en esencia el mismo.

Ese era el ultimo mensaje y justo a tiempo porque iba llegando a su departamento.

Entro al vestíbulo, era un lugar hermoso.

Kurt decia que era como una de las habitación del hotel Boglio en Roma.

Ella no había estado nunca ahí pero el si, pues su luna de miel con Blaine fue ahí.

Aun recordaba la cara que había puesto Kurt cuando había abierto el sobre que les habían regalado sus suegros y había descubierto los pasajes de avión y las reservaciones del hotel.

Pensando eso Rachel calentó la cena que había preparado el día anterior y se cambio

Después se llevo la comida a la cama y prendió la televisión.

Cuando termino de comer se recostó y comenzó a cambiar canales pero se canso y la apago, después cerro los ojos y trato de dormir, pero entonces escucho unos pasos afuera, la puerta se abrió y sintio que alguien se acercaba a la cama, abrió los ojos y vio a Finn quitándose el saco del traje.

El ex-mariscal de campo se volvió al sentir la mirada de Rachel y le sonrió

-llegas tarde –dice Rachel.

-lo siento, me quede mas tiempo ayudando a los chicos a ensayar el musical de este año…un día cansado?

-si… un poco

Finn se acerco a ella

-felicidades por tu nominación…-se inclino sobre ella para besarla

Rachel cerro los ojos pero el beso nunca llego

Abrio los ojos y miro la televisión prendida y el cuarto solo.

Suspiro

No era la primera vez que soñaba eso.

Desde siempre su sueño había sido brillar en Broadway

Pero nunca había pensado mas haya de ello.

Sin duda había cumplido su sueño en Broadway y desde la graduación nunca había sentido envidia de nadie, hasta que había visitado la casa de Kurt y Blaine un año después de su boda.

En el departamento se respiraba un ambiente de felicidad y armonía y se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba y por primera vez en años sintio envidia de ambos…porque ellos tenían la vida profesional que habían deseado desde siempre y al final de cada día de trabajo llegaban a su departamento y se encontraban a su familia y aunque solo era una persona, era todo lo que necesitaban.

En cambio ella al llegar se encontraba sola en su departamento y no fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta que no era tan genial como siempre imagino y se preguntaba constantemente como seria su vida si se hubiera casado con Finn en la preparatoria y estaba segura que hubiera sido muy feliz.

Pero trato de cerrar sus ojos y seguir durmiendo, no tenia sentido pensar en ello.

Ahora Finn y ella tenia vidas diferentes y solo sabían del otro por Blaine, Kurt y el Sr. Schue.

Sabia que Finn, aunque no había iniciado bien, se había repuesto y se había graduado con excelentes calificaciones y aunque su intención era establecerse en Lima y enseñar en Mckinley, le ofrecieron una extraordinaria oferta de trabajo en Canada, que el Sr. Schue le había convencido de aceptar, y llevaba viviendo en Toronto cuatro años.

Kurt y Blaine iban a visitarlo seguido y cuando volvia siempre le comentaban que estaba muy satisfecho con su trabajo y que el club glee de su preparatoria había sido campeón nacional desde que el se había empezado a hacerse cargo.

En cuanto a su vida personal no profundizaban mucho pero le habían dicho que había tenido un par de relaciones pero ninguna había perdurado.

-como me gustaría que todo fuera como antes –dijo antes de caer dormida

* * *

-srta. Berry –dijo la reportera, dos semanas antes había sido la premiación y había ganado el Tony y además West Side Story había ganado el Tony al mejor musical así que estaban entrevistando a Blaine y a ella –cual es su lugar favorito en el mundo?

-el escenario por supuesto –dijo ella sonriendo

-claro, pero digame, hay algo de lo que se arrepienta? Alguna decisión que le gustaría cambiar?

Rachel miro a Blaine quien la miraba expectante, el conocía la respuesta pero Rachel negó con la cabeza

-no, todo es perfecto

Miro de reojo como el rostro de Blaine revelaba decepción. Pero la reportera no se percato de esto.

-eso es algo bueno –le sonrió –entonces podria decirse que el escenario es su hogar?

Rachel miro a la reportera y después a Blaine

Amaba su trabajo pero no podía negarlo mas, se sentia muy vacia en su vida.

Ya no podía continuar así, no podía ver como sus amigos eran felices con sus trabajos y sus vidas y ella estaba sola en ese departamento.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y se solto a llorar enfrente de todos.

Blaine la miro sorprendido

Rachel se disculpo y quitándose el micrófono salió corriendo

-Rachel! Espera! –dijo Blaine y la siguió

Ambos salieron del estudio y Rachel se arrojo a los brazos del chico

-ya no puedo mas, ya no…Blaine, es demasiado, ya no puedo volver a ese departamento sola, ya no quiero…quiero volver a lo de antes, quiero volver al tiempo de Mckinley, junto a todos ustedes, a cuando solo eramos New directions!

-lo se cariño –dijo Blaine y la separo –mirame –Rachel lo miro a los ojos y Blaine le limpio las lagrimas –todavia puedes hacerlo…vuelve a donde comenzó todo, hay esta lo que buscas, tu vida perfecta…

Rachel lo miro un tanto confundida pero entonces entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió

-gracias Blaine, te quiero

-y yo a ti, todos te queremos…

Rachel corrió a su automóvil mientras el la miraba irse.

Después marco el numero de Kurt para decírselo, sabia que su esposo se alegraría muchísimo.

* * *

Rachel camino por los pasillos de Mckinley recordando los hermosos momentos pasados ahí, pero no se entretenía, tenia un objetivo en su mente

Llego al poco tiempo y miro su interior.

El salón del club glee no había cambiado mucho, solo que en esta ocasión había muchos mas trofeos en el aparador.

Se acerco y los miro, había varios de campeonatos nacionales, debajo de cada trofeo estaba la imagen del club que lo había ganado.

En el centro estaba el del año 2012. Las caras habían cambiado pero seguía siendo en esencia el mismo new directions de ese año.

Después camino a su destino final, llego a su destino final, una de las oficinas de los maestros, y miro al ocupante de espaldas que revisaba unos trabajos

En el escritorio había dos imágenes, una no se podía ver pero otra era la misma que estaba debajo del trofeo en la sala del club glee.

La joven se acerco lentamente y tomo el portarretrato que no podía ver y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

Entonces miro al otro que no se había percatado de su presencia y lo llamo

-Finn…

El profesor se tenso y se volvió a verla

Rachel miraba la fotografía donde ellos dos estaban abrazados y la volvió a dejar en el escritorio

-Rachel –dijo el

La joven lo miro llorando

-estoy en casa…

Finn sonrió, avanzo a ella y la abrazo y por primera vez en años Rachel Berry se sintio completa y supo que su hogar estaría siempre a lado de Finn Hudson.

* * *

au: lo vuelvo a decir, desearia haber visto esta hermosa escena en glee T.T Cory 4ever (corazon)


End file.
